What Happens In Vegas
by AnonymousJJ
Summary: What started as a birthday party, ended with so much more. Join A C on their newest journey!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done a few times now, but I wanted to try to add my own spin to it. As most of you know, my stories do not have BDSM, so that and the Elena background will not be in this. I can't promise constant updates right now, especially since I'm getting surgery done on my arm in a couple days, but I will also see what kind of interest this story gets! **

**xxxxxx**

•Ana•

I haven't even opened my eyes yet and I already know last night was a bad idea. Why I let Kate and my brother drag me to Vegas for my 21st birthday, I will never know. I can hear light snoring beside me and even though they aren't open, I roll my eyes.

"Kate, shut the fuck up! My head hurts enough as it is." I say as I smack the body beside me. The groan that follows though causes my eyes to shoot open in panic. THAT was not my best friend, unless her voice got deeper in the last 4 hours. Without looking at who is laying beside me, I jump out of bed bringing the sheet with me. How could I be so stupid? Random hook up in fucking Vegas?! Christian is going to kill me. He trusted me. He said he trusted Kate! Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick!

"Anastasia, I swear to god if you don't bring that sheet back, I'm going to tickle you till you piss yourself. I don't really want my balls on display for the world to see."

"Christian..."

"What? Who else would be in your fucking bed?" he tries to laugh, but groans as he brings his hands to his head. "What the hell did you make me drink last night? My head is killing me."

"Me?! I don't even remember seeing you! Wait...why are you here? Why don't I remember seeing you last night? What the fuck happened? I'm going to kill Kate!" I whine. The last thing I seem to remember is having dinner and the girls feeding me drinks non-stop. I can't believe I got that out of control. I never do things like this for a reason, I don't like not knowing. Kate and Kim always tell me I need to let loose and have fun. Well, I definitely did from the looks of things.

"Baby, calm down! I came to surprise you. Well, I tried, anyways. I was going to just sneak in and wait in here for you but Elliott couldn't just leave Kate alone for a weekend and to be honest, I didn't completely trust her with you. I think it's time we start telling people about us. We can't keep this a secret any longer." He climbs out of the bed and saunters over to me, wrapping me in his arms. I inhale his scent, one I can't really put into words, but it always has a calming affect on me.

"I know, Christian, but I like this. I like us. I like having you all to myself and being stuck in this bubble. If we pop this bubble then everyone is going to be all up in our business and I don't think I'm okay with that. Fuck, I know your brother has been rooting for us to get together for the last ten years, so I know he would be happy. He would probably start planning our wedding the second we told him. But Kate? Baby, I love your dick, and I think she would rip it off and shove it somewhere it shouldn't be. You know how she feels about you, just like how you feel the same about her." Just like every other time we've had this talk, I feel tears fill my eyes. "I love you, Christian, with all my heart. I am so tired of lying to everyone. Our family and friends. But I don't want to lose what we have..."

"We won't, I can promise you that with everything I have. Fuck, babe, this is not how this was supposed to go. I had this plan. I was going to show up, and you would jump on me and we would fuck all night. We would joke about running down to one of those cheap little chapels with the Elvis impersonator to get married. We would eventually fall asleep and I would hold you all night while you slept like the angel you are, then in the morning I would make slow, sweet love to my amazing girlfriend before we would go home. So since neither of us remember what happened last night, can we at least go back to bed and cut to the making love part? Because I would love nothing more then to bury myself in you."

All I can do is nod my head and grab his hand. As I do, though, I feel something that makes my heart stop. I look up at him with wide eyes before they trail down his arm to the hand I'm holding. Right there in front of me, in sparkling white gold, is a band on his finger. Not just any finger. No, it has to be _that_ finger. "What...Christian..what did you do?" I drop his hand and bring mine to my mouth. I will not cry. I will not cry. His eyes are still trained on the ring, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, nothing comes out.

"Ana, I...oh god." I hold my hand up, not sure if I can hear anything more. He's told me he loves me, that he wants us to get married and have kids and the house with the white picket fence. How could he lie to me? My thoughts are interrupted by his laughter. Laughter of all fucking things, that bastard! My eyes shoot open looking for an explanation, and that's when I see what he's laughing at. On my left hand sits a very beautiful, very big white gold diamond ring.

"Is this..."

"I think it is, baby!"

"But I don't remember. Why would we...?"

"I don't know, Ana, but honestly, I couldn't be happier!"

"So...that means that we're.."

"Yeah, it does." he smiles at me.

"We got married...in Vegas..."

xxxxxxx

**So yes, this is short, its not great but it's a start. I'm not exactly sure how the next chapter will go, if I will start with flashbacks or not yet. Let me know what you think**

**Xox J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, okay, this has received more interest then I thought it would! Thank you everyone for the reviews & well wishes. And I know, I know, it's been a while but I've been going through some personal stuff along with my arm healing. Hope this chapter keeps you happy lol, I had a bit of a difficult time with it (considering it was started a week and a half ago...oops lol). **

**Ana: 21**

**Christian: 25**

**Elliott: 30**

**Mia: 22**

**Kate: 22**

xxxxx

•Ana•

"So...what do we do now? I mean, people don't even know we are together so how are we supposed to tell them we are married?" Christian just looks at me, not saying a word.

"I mean, we could tell them but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Christian, you know I love you with all my heart right?"

"I know, baby. And I love you too. I'm just so unbelievably happy right now and I want nothing more then to scream it from the top of a mountain. But, at the same time, I know that's not what you want. If you want to wait, then we will wait." he smiles. "Okay, let's go shower and then get something to eat. I'm starving and I feel my hangover getting worse." He grabs me, flinging me over his shoulder and slapping my ass before strolling into the bathroom.

**_Flashback_**:

"Why do you have to be such a Neanderthal? Honestly, Christian, I don't know what women see in you, you're a fucking asshole!"

"Excuse me?!" he exclaims. "What makes you think that you're any better? You walk around like your shit don't stink and you're gods gift to men. I hate to break it to you, little girl, but you're not! I seriously cannot believe we are having this conversation right now."

"We are having this conversation because you're trying to tell me what I can and cannot do! You're not my dad, my brother or my boyfriend so just get the fuck out of my room! I don't get why it matters to you what I do or who I go out with. Just go!" I almost scream at him. He infuriates me so fucking much! How I could ever have feelings for this jackass, I really don't know but I have tried numerous times over the last couple years to get over my little crush.

"I care about you." he whispers, so low I almost don't hear him.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I care about you, Ana. Alright?! I care about you so fucking much that it scares the shit out of me. You make me feel things I've never felt before, with ANYONE! When I see you dressed up for another guy, I want to bash his face in. When you're sad, I want to hold you, tell you everything will be okay. I want you, in every possible way and it hurts me because I know that I never will. Just forget I said anything..."

I don't give him a chance to finish before I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips to his. It starts off slow but before long, you could tell how desperate for each other we are, feeding the hunger that was deep inside. He grabs my ass and pulls me up, wrapping my legs around his waist before he pushes me up against the wall.

"I need you, baby. I need to be inside you, I want to make you cum all over my hard cock. Is that okay?" he whispers against my neck in between kisses.

"Yes, Christian. Please..."

_**End flashback**_

"Where did you go baby?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we had sex." I say, feeling the blush creeping up my face.

"Why are you blushing, Anastasia? It was hot! And it was better then I ever thought it would be. If it wasn't, do you think I would still keep you around?" Christian says with a wink, causing me to smack his chest. "I'm glad it happened and wouldn't take back a second of the last year. You have no idea how much I love you. You have my heart, baby, always and forever." He bends down to kiss my lips, but when he tries to deepen it, I push him away. A look of confusion crosses his face as I finish getting dressed, sticking a white cover up over my bikini.

"I know we've already talked about this, but we need to figure out what we are going to do. You know when we tell everyone, they are going to be extremely pissed that we hid it from them. I mean, I know they are going to be happy, but...ugh. I seriously hate this!"

"Ana, how many more times do I need to tell you everything will be fine? You're spending too much time worrying about it when we should be celebrating the fact that we are now married! How can you not be excited about that?" God, he sounds angry...I don't like angry Christian...

"Just forget I said anything, alright? I will figure it all out and we can tell everyone at dinner. I'm going to go hang out by the pool with the girls, I will see you in a bit okay?" When I try to kiss him, he turns his head, and now it's my turn to be confused.

"You can't just walk away and expect everything to be perfect by the time you get back. I want to know the real reason why you don't want to say anything. Am I just your dirty secret until you find the next guy who will hand over his heart so you can crush it? Because you're doing a pretty good fucking job at crushing mine! I have lied to my parents for you. God, I've lied to my brother, who happens to be my best friend by the way, because you told me you weren't ready. Well, when the fuck are you going to be ready, Anastasia, because even though you have a ring on your finger and I have a ring on mine, it would take no time at all to make it so this never fucking happened!"

"...knock knock?"

We both turn towards the door with shocked expressions, mine turning to embarrassment when I see Kate and Elliott standing there. I turn back around to Christian as I reach over and grab my bag, "If that's the way you feel, then fine. But instead of me crushing your heart, you just broke mine into a million pieces."

As I turn to walk away, I put my sunglasses over my eyes so no one will see the tears threatening to escape. How can one beautiful, amazing morning shift to the worst afternoon so far? Kate wraps her arm across my shoulders, giving a slight squeeze, silently telling me she's here for me. When we are out of the hotel room and heading towards the pool, she finally speaks up.

"I just want you to know that we only heard part of the conversation, but I am here for you if you need to talk, okay?"

I exhale the breath I was holding and try to give her a small smile.

"Where do I even begin, Katie?"

**A/N so...THIS is not what was in my head, when I started writing, my fingers did all the work...let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured this would be a good time to see what's going through Mr Greys head...my Christian is a softy, just a heads up :)**

**Hello - Chad Brownlee in a way is the beginning of this chapter...**

xxxxxx

CPOV

"So, I know you probably don't want to hear it and want to be left alone, but...what the fuck was that bro?!" I hear Elliott say behind me.

"Not now, Ell, please."

"No! You're going to tell me what's going on because THAT is not what I was expecting this morning. I mean, the two of you were all over each other last night and then the wedding, or whatever you want to call it..."

"What did you just say?" I turn around to look at him.

"You guys were all over each other?" He looks at me with a smug smile on his face. He knows damn well what I am referring to. "Oh! The wedding? Yeah, that was some of the funniest shit I have ever seen, dude! I mean, I'm happy for you and everything, but none of us even knew you and Ana liked each other."

"I know you're fishing, Elliott, I just don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet." I sit on the end of the bed, burying my face in my hands and letting out a sigh. "Where did I go wrong? All I'm trying to do is love her and all she cares about is what people will think. My heart hurts so fucking much right now because I probably just pushed her away, and I don't know how to fix it." I lift my head as my brother sits down beside me and I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes. Fuck, I can't believe I'm crying.

"Oh, Chris...I don't know what to say, man. I mean, I saw the way you two were last night, but I don't know what's gone on. I need you to fill in the blanks for me here."

"I don't even know where to begin.."

"From the beginning," he replies.

"I had just started dating Sam, so about a year and a half ago, when I got a call from some bar one night asking me to go pick Ana up. I didn't know at the time why they called me till I got there and the bartender told me she was asking him to, something about her not wanting to piss Sam off. Well, she did anyways. She told me before I left that I always go running when asked to, and how maybe I should just date Ana instead. I laughed it off, said she was crazy and that I would be back.

"By the time I got to this little hole in the wall, she was on the dance floor basically having sex with some guy. I couldn't explain what I felt when I saw that, I still can't. Jealousy? Maybe. But...it felt like so much more then that. I walked over and grabbed her saying it was time to go, all she did was laugh and say "my Chrissy to the rescue again". The bartender knew she was underage so I gave him an earful about serving her. Anyways, just as we got outside, she pulled her arm from my hand and started walking away."

"What does this have to do with anything, man?" By the tone in Elliott's voice, I know he's getting annoyed with my rambling.

I sigh again, "Remember that Deacon guy she was dating for a bit?" He nods. "When I finally caught up to her, she was mumbling about how guys are stupid and she's just going to turn lesbian, doesn't know why all women don't just do that because it would solve a lot of problems." I can't help but chuckle at the memory flooding my mind.

"She started crying, asking what was wrong with her and why guys felt the need to treat her like shit. I guess Deacon had cheated on her, we haven't talked about it since that night and I really don't think she remembers talking to me at all. She knows I took her home, but that's it. Before I could even register what I was doing, I had grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. I felt bad. I mean, this girl that I've known for how many years was hurting and I didn't know how to fix it. She always knew I had a soft spot for the girls when they cried and that's why her and Mia would always get away with so much when I was around. But this was different, Ell. I had this urge to protect her from anything and anyone. Before I could stop it though, she was kissing me. I've kissed my fair share of girls, I won't deny that, but that? Was out of this world. I felt this spark when our lips touched and I was a goner. From that moment, I knew I loved her and I had to have her. But at the same time, I had Sam waiting for me at home, she had just broken up with Deacon and she was our little sisters best friend. It felt right but wrong at the same time. I didn't know what else to do, so I pushed everything away, even her. She had this look of hurt on her face and that's when I said I was taking her home.

"I broke up with Sam a month after. It wasn't fair to her that I was thinking of someone else every time we were together. And even though Ana and I weren't ever a thing, it felt wrong betraying my feelings towards her by being with Sam. It was one big cluster fuck in my head. I tried so many times to talk to you but I would either chicken out or you were always with Kate. God, Elliot, I'm an asshole. I love this girl with everything I have and I think I just destroyed it. I was mad and shouldn't have said those things, but I'm tired of hiding. I've had over a year of her to myself, and even though I've tried to tell her it's time, she just won't give in."

"Okay, so...basically what I get from that is you and Ana have been bumping uglies for over a year now and have not told a soul? How could none of us realize this? I mean, last night when we showed up at the club, Ana went running towards you and launched herself in your arms where you both continued making out for majority of the night. Ronnie wasn't very happy, but then he found his own piece of ass to distract him."

"He's one of the reasons we never said anything. Ana looks up to her brother. And because him and I are friends, she didn't want to ruin that for us. But do you know how hard it is to hang out with someone like him when all you can think about is how many ways you've fucked his baby sister? It makes for an awkward situation dude."

He laughs, "I can imagine! Look, Christian, we were all there last night. When you guys weren't all over each other, you were staring like there was no one else in the room. You're in love. You know it, I know it. Fuck, I'm pretty sure by now, the whole hotel knows it. If anyone tries to get in the way, tell them to back the fuck off. All that matters is the two of you, especially now that you're married to the girl. What else is holding her back?"

"Her dad." I groan as I throw myself back onto the bed, hiding behind my hands. "Ray is going to fucking kill me when we get home."

"It's not like you knocked up his little girl, but yeah...he is." His booming laugh fills the room, only stopping when I smack him in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Not helping dick head!" I scream.

**A/N not the best, but it's done (finally!)**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

xxxxxx

"So are you going to tell me why I didn't know about this until just now? Because I'm a little pissed at you." My best friend says as we settle into the loungers by the pool.

I sigh, "I know, Kate, and I'm sorry. It wasn't even supposed to happen. I was supposed to keep my little crush to myself and then he had to go and tell me that he had feelings for me and I had vomit of the mouth. And then before I knew it, we were having sex, and it was the best sex in the whole entire world. My toes curled, Kate." She looks at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, it can actually happen. In the beginning, I didn't want Ronnie to know, then it was dad. He always told me that Christian was bad news, I could do better, Ronnie couldn't understand why I liked him. You know how dads and brothers are, no one is ever good enough for us. Pretty soon, the lies became easier to tell. They would always comment on how happy I had become since breaking up with Deacon and I couldn't even tell them the reason.

"Christian and I have gotten in many fights, he wanted to tell everyone we were together and I wasn't ready. And now? We don't have a choice and daddy is going to flip shit! I haven't even seen my brother since yesterday so I don't know if he knows or if he's mad at me."

"Oh, he's mad, Ana. I don't know if he's mad at you guys for being together because I honestly think he could care less as long as you are happy, but I know he's mad that you both lied to him. All of us are, actually. I'm glad you finally found someone who puts a smile on your face but I wish you had told me. You can always tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, and like I said, I'm sorry! As more time went on, though, I would always find an excuse to not say anything. I mean, I've had him all to myself for a year. We did almost get caught a couple times though." I laugh at one memory. "I had gone to visit him at work for lunch but he was on the phone, so I did what any girlfriend would do..I got under the desk and started blowing him. It was funny listening to him try to stay composed. He hung up the phone and just when I was about to come out from under the desk, his friggin dad walks in. He asked where I was because Andrea had told him I was in there so Christian said I was in the bathroom. I'm so glad Carrick was only there to drop papers off. I have a hard time looking him in the eyes to this day and he doesn't even know why. Ugh! Kate, why did I get myself into this mess? Why couldn't I just agree with him from the beginning and tell everyone? Now I think I've ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me. He is probably telling Elliott how much of a mistake this all is. He hates me, I know he does." A lone tear escapes from beneath my sunglasses.

"Well, if he is telling his brother that then I will kick both their asses, I promise. But, I don't think he is. I saw the look in his eyes last night, Ans, and that boy is in love with you. And not just regular love, I mean totally and completely, head over heels, in love. It's like you're the only one he sees when he walks into the room, when you're not there, he doesn't seem to be there either. In body, yes, but his mind and heart aren't. Now that I know about the two of you, everything makes sense. The smiling while reading text messages but not telling me who they're from. Every time you would get dressed up and all you would tell me was you had a hot date." She leans over and grabs my hands in hers.

"Yes, I am mad at you, and I told you why but honey, all I care about is your happiness, and he is that for you. So yes, I am going to have the talk with him, because it's my duty to," she chuckles, "but I support you one hundred percent, always have and always will. You're my girl!"

I reach over and envelope her in a hug, so glad that my best friend is here with me because I don't know where I would be without her. Just as she lets me go, I see Christian and Elliott walking up and I can instantly feel my mood change.

"Hey. Umm, Ana, can we talk? Please?" Christian asks me. I nod my head and grab my stuff as I get up telling Kate we will meet up for dinner in a bit. I take the lead, not sure if I can walk beside him where he can hold my hand or behind him where I would have a clear view of his ass. That's what makes this situation difficult, I tell myself. We've had the chemistry since the beginning. I cannot be in the same room as him and not want to jump his bones. Even when I'm mad as hell, I know that the angry sex is amazing. It's sometimes even better then the makeup sex. I can hear his footsteps getting closer as I stop at the elevator and jab the button numerous times, willing it to hurry up.

He doesn't say anything as he stops beside me, but I can feel his eyes roaming my body.I won't lie and say it doesn't do things to me, but I don't dare tell him that. After what feels like an awkward eternity, the car stops at the bottom and the doors open allowing me to hurry in with my husband hot on my heels. The whole ride to our floor is quiet, but I can't bring myself to say what I'm feeling, mostly afraid of what his answers will be. Once it comes to a stop, I hurry out, grabbing our room key, focusing on getting inside. I open the door and just lean my head back when I feel his fingers lighting touch my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby. If I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat." I hear Christian whisper beside me.

"Do you regret us?" I ask, even though I'm not sure I'm properly prepared for his answer.

"Not a chance in hell, Ana. Look at me." And I do, not able to stop myself. I need to look at him. I need to be able to look in his eyes so I know if he's telling the truth. "I love you, Anastasia. I love you so much it hurts. I honestly think I loved you before I even knew it. You have always been here, for me and with me, and I never plan on letting you go. I would have to be a complete idiot to let you slip through my fingers. It is killing me inside that I actually said those words to you and I am going to spend as long as I have to apologizing. You are my everything, baby.

"I won't lie and say I'm not happy that what we have is starting to come out because I am. We don't have to hide now. I have always seen myself marrying you, Ana, you are the girl I have been waiting my whole life for. Sure, it happened sooner then I would've liked, and I would love to remember it, but I am ecstatic. You know what else I have seen in our future?" I shake my head no. "I've seen us living happily ever after. I've seen children..two to be exact. We will have a son and a daughter, I can only hope they both get their looks from their beautiful mother. We've got a beautiful house on the Sound, with a huge yard for the dogs and kids to run around. We are going to grow old together. I've seen us sitting on the porch swing with our grandbabies. I will be by your side until my very last breath, this I can promise you. Through the fights, the laughs and the tears. Nothing will ever get rid of me."

The tears are flowing freely now, I'm unable to stop them. He doesn't say a word, just wipes them away for me. "I'm going to kiss you now." I whisper as I lean towards him. The moment our lips touch, the spark that's always been there seems intensified. A kiss that started as me showing my love, turned into a kiss of hunger, a need to be close. He lifts me into his arms and starts walking towards the bedroom.

"I love you, Christian, so much."

"I love you too, Anastasia Rose Grey. My life, my love, my wife."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it doesn't really match up wiith the last chapter, so let's just say there was a tiny time jump ; )**

CPOV

I've heard people say they've seen their lives flash before their eyes. I never believed them until this moment. My eyes are closed but I can hear Ana screaming at Ronnie.

"What the fuck?! Did you have to hit him that hard?"

"Maybe he shouldn't have fucked my little sister. I told him not to touch you, but he of course didn't fucking listen to me. Jesus, Ana! I don't even know what to fucking say to you right now. I'm so pissed off. Christian? Really? You couldn't have picked Matt or Kyle or...or...fuck, even Deacon would've been a better choice!" I hear him scream at her.

"Deacon, Ron? Do you not remember what he did to me? Christian has never mistreated me." I feel her touch my face as she takes a breath. "I love him, Ronnie, that should be enough."

"I love you too, baby." I whisper to her, opening my eyes. "I deserved that punch though. I would do the same thing for Mia." I rub my jaw as I try to get up from the floor. I look at my friend infront of me, not sure if I should keep my mouth closed or not.

"Why her, dude? You could've picked anyone and you had to go for my sister? I thought you were my friend."

"You weren't supposed to find out this way, but I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with her. She's everything to me, and I thought that you of all people would understand that." I say, looking him in the eyes. I'm bigger then him, in height and build, but he can still be pretty intimidating when he wants to be, like in this moment. "I get it, Ronnie, I really do. No one will ever be good enough for your sister and you would do everything in your power to protect her but I'm not one of those you have to protect her from. I would never intentionally hurt her."

He's pacing back and forth but I can see the wheels turning in his head. "How long, Chris?"

I let out a breath as I look at Ana. "A little over a year..."

"A YEAR?! Jesus fucking Christ you guys!" he screams at us, but we don't flinch. "You've been going behind my back for a fucking year? You've lied to me..and dad. He's going to have your fucking ass for this dude, I hope you realize that."

I nod my head, knowing that this isn't even the worst it's going to get. I can just hope that Ray won't hit me like Ronnie did.

APOV

"You're my brother, Ronnie, and I love you dearly, but you don't get to decide who I am with. I don't get why you think it's okay to come in here and fucking hit him. He hasn't done anything wrong. Yeah, we lied to you, but we were trying to avoid a situation like this. And if I'm being completely honest here, I don't think any matter of time would've stopped this from happening. We weren't expecting you to be jumping for joy or dancing around the room, but I was hoping you would be at least a little happy for us and support us no matter what. You can't help who you fall in love with, whether your family thinks they are good enough for you or not."

My brother looks up at me when I finish, his eyes softening just a little. "But you're my little sister, Ana. I'm supposed to protect you from guys like Christian."

I can't help but laugh a little at his comment. "Guys like Christian? You mean guys like you? I'm not the fucking angel you think I am. I may not have gotten around like the both of you have, but I'm no fucking virgin either. I'm not going to sit here and go through my history with you because it's none of your business, but I will say this and then the conversation is over. You may be angry about mine and Christians relationship but think about this...every girl that you've fucked and/or fucked over probably has a brother just like you or a father just like daddy.

"You can't stop the inevitable, Ronnie, so don't even try. I love him and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him. I just hope that you respect me, not us, ME, enough to deal with it. You don't have to like it, you can even hate him now for all I fucking care, but it won't change anything. I'm going to tell dad when we get home too, so don't even think about running to him or I will know about it. I'm not a little girl anymore, so please stop treating me like one." I push myself off the couch and run into the bathroom before he sees the tears in my eyes. I really thought that he would've been the one to understand, but after seeing his reaction, I'm hoping that daddy's will be a little bit better. How did I let my life get this fucked up?


End file.
